


Italian Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Bondage, Dom!Aro, Human!Caius, M/M, Master/Servant, Spanking, Sub!Caius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master/Servant AU, in which Caius receives an unmoral offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This might be one of the weirdest OTP's I have ever written about before, but hooray for threethousand year old vampire husbands.  
> For [phillipant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipant)

Caius assumed – no he knew from the depths of his heart - that this wasn’t his destiny in life. To clean and wash, mostly also work in the kitchen; to simply _serve_ was not in his nature. And yet he was reminded every day of his status and that it wasn’t up to him to change anything about it.

For about fifteen years now he was working for the lord, being in his debt because of a crime he committed when he was of young age and only protected from prison or worse by the word of his master.

Since then Caius loathed every day in the house that became a lot more quiet as time passed by. Most of the staff went their own ways after all: married, had kids and a happy family, found work somewhere else, where there weren’t sleepless nights and astute eyes staring into their souls.

Only Caius stayed, for obvious reasons. What else could he do?

So he brought his lordship the meals whenever he wished to, dusted of his precious books in the library (without ever being caught actually reading them) and assisted … in other matters.

Blinding fire overtook his heart every time he was given an order and there was tingling in his fingertips to use the sharp knifes in the kitchen for more than just vegetables. But Caius knew that freedom was not an option. He was the Lords' most prized possession and would remain it until one of them died.

So it was all the more surprising when a complete stranger had taken a seat in his master’s favourite chair, holding a brightly polished glass of wine in his right and a leather bound book in his left hand. From his lordship was no trace to be seen.

Suspicious Caius remained standing at the doorway, a tighter grip on the tray with refreshments than intended.

“Who are you?”, he demanded to know, and that probably wasn’t the right way to speak with one of royal blood, but Caius had already made a mistake this morning by not arriving on time, so he would be punished anyway. He had nothing to lose.

The eyes of the visitor glided over Caius’ body and he noticed their remarkable colour – almost as red as the roses in his masters garden or the wine in the cellar. Almost as red as blood.

The stranger licked his lips with relish and Caius couldn’t help but staring at him with morbid fascination. The man in front of him seemed from another world, so peculiar and pure he appeared.

 _Like an angel,_ flashed through his mind but Caius had stopped believing in God long ago.

„My name is Aro Volturi. You may call me Aro“, the visitor of his master explained with an almost amused patience. “And correct me, if I might be wrong, because there was _so_ much change in the last centuries – but is it still common to own slaves?” He seemed genuinely interested in Caius’ answer.

Caius‘ hands on the tablet tightened even more and his mouth set in an angry line. A slave. Of course. What else should this man think of him, given the fact that he was naked besides a goddamn band around his wrist, on his way to serve his master tea.

“No it isn’t”, he responded through gritted teeth. All this blue-blooded people of nobility who considered himself better than their servants.

“I see.” Aro furrowed his brows and eyed Caius with a pitying look. “Nevertheless, your situation is very unfortunate indeed, don’t you think?”

The tray fell to the floor but none of the cups shattered, so fast the man – no the creature – had caught and then put them down on a small side table in one fluid motion.

Caius hands were clenched into fists at his sides, but his heart was beating faster than the horses of his lordship. This visitor could not possibly be a human being, it was utterly unthinkable!

“Ah, don’t fear me, dear one. I am by no means the bloodthirsty creature that everyone is claiming my kind to be." With these words he let Caius see sharp teeth as he smiled and everything suddenly made sense; the incredible speed and beauty, the glass in his hand - There had never been any wine - and ... Caius had never believed the old fairy tales that were supposed to scare children, but now nothing spoke against the facts. He was indeed facing a beast of the night: a vampire. A shiver ran down his back and for a short, desperate moment he couldn’t breathe.

The vampire - visitor - Aro came up to him with soft, flowing steps and barely perceptible touched his cheek, stroked down Caius’ neck until his fingers came to rest gently on his carotid artery.

In theory Caius knew that he should run, even though he most likely wouldn’t stand a chance against this strange creature, but he didn’t wanted to unnecessarily delay the moment of his death. At least this was a way out of his misery, even being murdered he’d accept now in order to escape his lordship, to finally have the last word.

„Such interesting beauty. I have to admit that in all of my life I never met someone like you.”

Cold fingers stroked carefully over Caius’ temple through his hair, as is Aro was afraid to hurt him alone by this gesture. „How about we make a deal, hm, just the two of us? A night with me and you’re free to go wherever you wish to. Or … we could just face the inevitable.“

Meanwhile his hand wandered considerably lower and he thoughtfully patted Caius’ ass. „Yes, how about we make a deal?“

That was nothing Caius had expected. After all, this should probably be his last moment before death ... He swallowed. It was out of question that the other man was attractive, yet another night of pain and submission? Unthinkable.

„I’d … rather not“, he answered and hoped to keep his voice steady. The vampire didn’t seemed to listen.

“I’d make it so good for you, little human”, he absently whispered against Caius’ throat and this was the final straw, Caius had endured fifteen years full of insults and humiliation, his skin prickled unnervingly and before he knew what he was doing he pushed the man back and struck out with his fist – only to be stopped shortly after by a hand like stone.

“Now, these aren’t very good manners”, said Aro with slight disapproval to his voice, but let go of Caius hand. „I’m afraid this calls for consequences, but certainly you wouldn’t respond kindly to that.“

With snarling anger in his heart Caius lounged against his opponent once more, but again Aro effortlessly defended his attack.

„No, you seek comfort and praise instead of punishment“, he mused loudly and swiftly took a few steps aside as Caius changed his direction. „Restriction though, but not as much pain as you’re used to being in.“

And then the world suddenly shifted way too fast for Caius’ eyes to catch and he found himself on the bed of one of the guestrooms, Aro looming in front of him. “Isn’t that right, _Caius_?”

Irritated over the fact that the vampire knew his name, but no less angry, Caius struggled against the hands that were holding him down, threatening with empty words they both knew weren’t true.

„Let go of me!“ But oh, there were these fixating eyes and the deep featherlike voice and there might was a place deep in Caius‘ soul that craved exactly the things Aro accused him of.

He didn’t realize how much he’s been wanting them and how the vampires words got into that hollow place inside him, words with weight and truth that left a warm fervent feeling, heat gliding smoothly all the way down his spine … He didn’t resist when his hands were tied on to the bedposts, didn’t said a word when the vampire took his luxurious coat off and the bed dipped with the new weight on it while Aro let his gaze wander again over Caius’ naked body. The air was cold as always but the intense stare of the other man made Caius’ skin prickle.

“Do you want it, Caius?”, Aro demanded to know from him, eyes red as roses and blood, unyielding, yet with a trace of tenderness. “I won’t do anything that you do not explicitly _ask for_."

Foolish vampire, Caius thought despite his hopeless situation. He wouldn’t beg ever again, despite the circumstances. Never.

Evenly Aro stroked Caius’ hip as if trying to calm a nervous horse.

„I know you seek control, so you can free yourself of all thinking and considerations.”

Now he carefully pushed Caius’ legs apart and knelt between them.

„Let me take care of you.“ Aros fingers caressed his erection, which Caius preferably would have denied, but the straining desire in his groin told him that the vampire was right. Reluctantly he sank deeper into the pillows beneath him, exposing himself even more to Aros gentle touch.

He felt infinitely vulnerable as he laid there, naked and tied to the bed, but his thoughts drifted into a cloud of pleasure and never felt sensations … an almost numbing but delightful coolness on his skin, a tongue gliding down his chest, stopping teasingly just above his groin … and then there were soft lips against his throat and a sudden burning pain – a scratch, Caius realised numbly, caused by the sharp teeth of his … yes, what was the other man for him? His new lord and master? Only a visitor looking for someone who was willing to share the bed with him? He almost began to seriously think about this question but the tongue of his, Caius settled in his blissful longing for benefactor, was far too talented, to worry about such things.

With a groan he tugged against the chains around his wrists, lifting his hips demanding, but promptly Aro straightened up and stopped giving Caius’ cock any attention.

„You certainly need to learn to behave yourself, little human.“ He shook his head in amusement and Caius could have strangled him for this audacity.

„Yes, I think it is time for a little lesson in courtesy.”

And just like that he had freed him from the chains around his wrists. But Caius’ relief didn’t last long, because only seconds later he was flipped unceremoniously onto his stomach and the hand, which had just caressed him, now delivered stinging slaps on his ass.

Yelling out loud in surprise, Caius tried his hardest to get away from the punishment that threatened to overwhelm his already thoroughly heightened senses.

“End this!”, he wanted to stop the punishment, but Aro didn’t seemed to share his opinion.

No kicking, no hissing and no threats reduced the beating, Aro simply placed his other hand on the small of his back, so Caius had no opportunity for movement.

Finally, after a few hard slaps to Caius’ thighs, he came to an end, only rubbing his fingertips over Caius’ heated flesh, who now definitely found a liking to the coolness of his fingers.

„What did you learn, Caius?“, he asked him casually, noting the quick breathing of the other man and the way his hands were clenched tightly around the bed sheets. 

“I won’t beg”, Caius gasped, even if his stubbornness would result in more blows.

A stinging slap was the answer, but it was not as hard as the ones before.

“That I know, my dear. But I’m thinking of something else … Well?”

Caius however stayed silent, intently staring at a point on the dark wooden floor.

“How about a little word of gratitude, hm? Thank me and I might be willed to continue what we started.”

Ridiculous. That was almost worse than begging. Aro gently stroked the inside of his thigh. Bastard.

„I’m waiting, Caius“, he let him know in a cheerful voice. He could wait forever!

There was a finger between his cheeks gently nudging his hole and then – oh! Oh _god_. That was … there couldn’t possibly be words in any human language … Caius felt like flying, as if invisible wings carried his heart higher and higher.

„I-“

„Yes?“

A second finger followed and Caius’ body, hell, his whole mind was filled with a consuming desire, a hot pursuit of salvation.

„ _Please_.“ No! No, he didn’t just said this, it couldn’t be true!

“Close, but not quite.” Aro pulled his fingers agonizing slow out of him and Caius needed all his self-control not to insult him and call him unflattering names, which would surely result in the end of their agreement.

Caius could see the vampire smile as he stepped around him to be able to look Caius in the eyes, when he obeyed and thanked him.

It felt like he was falling apart and as if Aros touch and whispered words of encouragement had been the only things that held him together. Caius knew that it would better to bow to Aros wishes, to not provoke him even more with his lack of gratitude, but he couldn’t help it.

„You are disgusting“, he growled instead and Aro laughed.

„And still, dear Caius …“ Aro sank down to his knees next to the bed so he was at the same height as him. “You enjoy my service.”

When he kissed Caius again, there were no teeth involved. None of them knew who was master or servant in their little game of power, pleasure and pain.

And it didn’t matter.


End file.
